


A Quiet Love

by daisydiversions



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, fic on demand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uuuu...." Sakura wailed quietly from behind the newspaper, and Eriol carefully set aside the knife he'd been using to fashion sausages into squids and came to stand behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhap-chan (possibilityleft)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



"Uuuu...." Sakura wailed quietly from behind the newspaper, and Eriol carefully set aside the knife he'd been using to fashion sausages into squids and came to stand behind her. 

Above the fold was a large photograph of Sakura--hands on her hips, foot firmly into the back of a collapsed perpetrator. In the background, Syoaran, looking as harried and put upon as ever, was handcuffing the accomplice. 

'CRIMINAL CAPTOR SAKURA-CHAN DOES IT AGAIN!' read the headline, eclipsing a close up of Sakura's smiling, determined eyes, overlaid with hearts and bubbles. Eriol smiled and placed his hands on Sakura's resigned shoulders.

"It's a nice picture. Daidouji-san sent it to me last night without the alterations."

Sakura moaned again, but turned his face into Eriol's hand. "This isn't exactly unbiased journalism."

"I don’t believe anyone can be unbiased when it comes to you, dearest," he declared, kissing the top of her head and helping her up. "But come now or you'll be late for protecting the defenseless and bringing justice to the corrupt."

"UWAH!" Sakura burst out when she realized the time. "Li-kun is going to scold me again!"

Eriol met her at the door as she pulled on her shoes and coat to hand her the bento and a kiss on the cheek. "Take care."

Sakura beamed and pulled him close by the apron strings. "I'm off!"

They waved again when she was at the gate, and Eriol watched her run up the street until she was out of sight.

 

Back in the kitchen, he cut out Tomoyo's article for the scrapbook. Maybe tonight he'd make one of the recipes Yukito-san had given him for dinner. Sakura would enjoy that.


End file.
